Glossary of Children of the Cathedral terms
The Children of the Cathedral used a variety of often confusing terms in their "religion". The following is an exhaustive list. Terms * Father Hope - The Master. * Holy Flame - The Master. Sometimes used to refer to the Great War and the nuclear fire.Fallout Official Survival Guide p.106-107: "'''The Master: The Supreme Boss Behind It All'"'' "The Master is ''not a nice person."'' "Once a normal human, long ago, he was mutated by exposure to the FEV virus. Along the way since then, he has somehow hybridized with other human mutants and with computers, turning him into a rather strange and schizoid monster who speaks in multiple voices. As "the Holy Flame" and "Father Hope," he rules the Children of the Cathedral, who figure in his plot to infect all humans with FEV and take over the entire world."''The Vault Dweller: ''"{171}{}{And when's the Master going to take over the world?}" Calder: "{175}{}{Soon, or so they tell me. We're going to have peace, and unity and the Holy Flame will be lit. And maybe Father Morpheus won't be quite so loud, either.}" (CALDER.MSG)Shopkeeper: "{101}{}{The Holy Flame does not appreciate thieves and scoundrels in his house of worship. You will be punished!}" The Vault Dweller: "{103}{}{I wasn't stealing from you, honest!}" Shopkeeper: "{104}{}{Why don't you tell the Holy Flame when you see him after your 'punishment.'}" (CATHSHOP.MSG)Chanter of the Children: "{102}{}{Hello, friend! The Master's vision has made me truly alive for the first time. May I share my wonderful story with you?}" The Vault Dweller: "{104}{}{Go ahead.}" Chanter of the Children: "{110}{}{There was once a man who was so full of hate that he nearly died. But now . . . Praise the Master! Praise the Holy Flame! Praise the Vineyard of Life! Whee!}" (CHANTER.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{124}{}{Who's in charge here?}" Francis: "{133}{}{Why, that's Father Morpheus. He's such a good speaker, he really makes Peace and Unity come to life, and when he talks, I can just see those Holy Flames!}" (FRANCIS.MSG)Francis: "{144}{}{The Master is my friend. Unity is prosperity. Peace is prosperity. Peace and Unity come through Obedience. Obedience is proven through Submission to Authority . . .}" "{145}{}{He who submits will be christened by the Holy Flame, but the faithful will not be burned. He who goes through Fire without burning shall have life everlasting . . .}" (FRANCIS.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{125}{}{Where can I find the Master?}" Francis: "{148}{}{Well I've heard that the Master can be found in Holy Fire, that he waits below for Unity and Peace, and he lives in the hearts and minds of all virtuous people . . .}" "{149}{}{I'm not sure which of these is a metaphor. Maybe he's everywhere.}" (FRANCIS.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{112}{}{Who hired you?}" Children of the Cathedral guard: "{117}{}{Something called a Holy Flame. Don't listen to this bullshit, it'll rot your brain!}" The Vault Dweller: "{118}{}{What's your take on this Holy Flame?}" Children of the Cathedral guard: "{146}{}{It's gotta be a scam. Nobody's really dumb enough to believe all this religious shit. Could they?}" The Vault Dweller: "{147}{}{Yeah. It's a good thing that they aren't paying me to agree with them. Holy flame, my ass!}" Children of the Cathedral guard: "{148}{}{I dunno. I can tell you one thing, whatever you can say about the religion, they're not amateurs. They came in and organized this place like clockwork. This isn't just another band of mindless zombies.}" (HCHDGRD.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{103}{}{I hate to interrupt your hymn, but where might I meet the Master?}" Chanter of the Children: "{108}{}{He finds you when and where you least expect it! Praise the Master! Praise the Holy Flame! Praise the world!}" The Vault Dweller: "{105}{}{Who's in charge here?}" Chanter of the Children: "{110}{}{The one who sits above. The one who sits below. The one who rests within. Praise the Master for such clarity of vision!}" The Vault Dweller: "{106}{}{. . . but now I kiss the Master's behind . . .}" Chanter of the Children: "{111}{}{Oh, if only I were so fortunate! Perhaps one day the Master will let me kiss his body parts. Praise the Master! Praise the Holy Flame!}" (GENCHANT.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{107}{}{What's so special about the flower?}" Flower child: "{121}{}{It's a Unity Rose. It's the color of the Holy Flame, and represents the peace and harmony we'll have when the Children of the Cathedral helps everyone in the whole world become friendly and strong! Uh, do you want one?}" The Vault Dweller: "{125}{}{How much is it, kid?}" Flower child: "{129}{}{It's free. We don't believe in money. The Holy Flame takes care of all of our needs! It's so wonderful! You should join us in our Cathedral of Happiness! Uh, do you want one?}" The Vault Dweller: "{123}<{}{Now how's a rose going to do all that?}" Flower child: "{141}{}{Roses won't do that, silly! Only people can change the world. And with the Holy Flame as our master, we'll be sure to make everything nice and special! So would you like a flower…}" (HUBFLRCD.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{106}{}{Is there anything special about this place?}" Flower child: "{139}{}{We're the Children of the Cathedral. We've been commanded by the Holy Flame itself to feed the hungry and heal the sick. We're going to spread peace and unity everywhere…and everything will be soooo good! Here, have your flower!}" (HUBFLRCD.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{124}{}{Tell me about the Holy Flame…}" The Vault Dweller: "{131}{}{Tell me about the Holy Flame…}" The Vault Dweller: "{143}{}{Tell me about the Holy Flame…}" Flower child: "{147}{}{That's the fire that cleansed the world, and if we obey it, it'll never do it again! It wants us be smart and peaceful and unified and stuff! So would you like a flower?}" (HUBFLRCD.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{142}{}{Tell me about the Cathedral…}" Flower child: "{152}{}{It's a wonderful place near the ocean, where people spend all their time praising the Holy Flame and being good. And everyone there is kind, except maybe Father Lasher. Uh…would you like a flower?}" (HUBFLRCD.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{1000}{}{War}" Jain: "{1100}{JAIN300}{It was the cleansing of the planet. The inattention by those who came before caused the holy fires. It was justice.}" (JAIN.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{1001}{}{Master}" Jain: "{1101}{JAIN301}{There is no Master but the Holy Flame. He is our master, He is the Master of all.}" (JAIN.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{1008}{}{Unity}" Jain: "{1108}{JAIN309}{It is the uniting, by the Holy Flame, of all people, of all races and the cleansing of the heathens from this world.}" (JAIN.MSG)Jeremiah: "{110}{}{Who the hell are you to be asking me questions?! You're lucky I don't report you to the holy flame!!}" (JER.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{190}{}{Tell me about the war?}" Thorndyke: "{194}{}{The old world was filled with evil and decadence. The Holy Flame destroyed it. We can either fear the Holy Flame, or worship it and attempt to understand it. The Children have chosen understanding. Although we do not wish to see the Holy Flame unleashed again.}" (THORNDYK.MSG) * Right Hand of God - Lieutenant.Children of the Cathedral technician: "{125}{}{You killed the Right Hand of god. The Master will be most upset. Now, it has come time for us to join the holy flame!}" "{126}{}{You killed the Master. The death of the Unity is your fault. You have caused the death of the human race. I hope you feel good about yourself.}" (CHOCTECH.MSG: "{125}{}{You killed the Right Hand of god. The Master will be most upset. Now, it has come time for us to join the holy flame!}" "{130}{}{I go to join him now, in the holy flames!}" * Servitor(s) - one who has proven themselves to the Church. * Unity - * Unity Rose - a flower symbolizing the Holy Flame. * Vineyard of Life - unknown, likely the wasteland. References Category:Children of the Cathedral Category:Post-War language Category:Terms